The viscosity profile of most toothpastes either stabilize at the time of production or show an increase in viscosity over time and/or stabilize within the product's shelf-life. However, certain arginine-based oral care compositions comprising cationic metal ions, e.g. zinc, exhibit a drop in viscosity and then stabilize within four to eight weeks after production. Maintaining the formula viscosity within a certain range is critical because viscosity impacts physical stability as well as processability.
As such, there remains a need to reconcile physical stability with processability. Certain embodiments of the present invention are designed to address this, and other, needs.